


My Hero

by MistsofMyMind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, Young Adult!Dean, insecure!Sam, teen!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistsofMyMind/pseuds/MistsofMyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen year old Sam gets asked out by a girl, and, not wanting to hurt her feelings, doesn't turn her down. He tells Dean about it, and confides that he can never feel the same way for her, as she does for him. A series of revelations then occur, bringing to light things neither brother could have anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireBurnsBrighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireBurnsBrighter/gifts).



> This is my first Supernatural fic ever. I hope you like it, all feedback is greatly appreciated!

Sam forced a smile onto his face as the girl smiled brightly, a blush still on her face, but looking decidedly more happy. He turned away, running a hand over his face. He'd just had to go and say yes, hadn't he? He didn't even like her. 

Well, it wasn't just her, specifically.

He didn't like girls in general.

He hadn't told Dean, or his dad. He wasn't sure what they'd think of him. He wasn't too worried as to what his dad would think, but he really did care about what Dean thought, and this would change everything, especially if he found out  _who_ exactly Sam liked.

So, he'd just date the girl for a few weeks, tell her he didn't think it was working out, and then it'd be over, and he'd be single again, pining over someone he couldn't have. He moved through the halls, making it to his next class with a few minutes to spare.

* * *

 

And it bugged him all day. Not just a few hours,  _all freakin' day._ So, naturally, when Dean came to pick him up in the Impala (not making him take the school bus, thank  _god_ ) he got in and rested his head against the dashboard, letting out a low groan. Dean smirked slightly, putting the car into gear and pulling out of his parking space.

"What's biting you, Sammy?" he asked, as they began to drive back to the motel. Sam glanced over at him. 

"A girl asked me out today." 

Dean, naturally, looked as if the best thing in the world had just happened as he patted his little brother on the back, and Sam rolled his eyes, not knowing why he didn't expect that. What Sam didn't know, however, was that inside, Dean felt as if his whole world had been crushed. 

"So, why's that a bad thing, Sammy?" he asked, having noticed his little brother's downcast expression. Sam glanced up at him. 

"I don't like her. Well, I don't mind her, but I don't like her  _that way."_ he said. Dean frowned. 

"So, you like someone else? Well tell her, and go after the other chick." he said, shrugging as though it was obvious. Sam blushed.

"I-it's not exactly a girl I like..." he replied, fiddling with his hands. Dean nodded slowly.

"Oh. Right. Well, that's not a problem, little brother. Not one to judge someone who's on the same side of the pitch as me. Well, kinda." he said. Sam frowned.

"What... wait, you're _gay?!"_ he exclaimed. Dean shook his head.

"No. I'm bi." he replied. Sam nodded slowly.

"Oh. Right. I see."

Dean smiled over at him, trying to supress the bloom of hope that was forming in his chest. It wouldn't be him. It was Sammy. His _brother._ He wouldn't like _him._

* * *

As  Sam expected, when they got back to the hotel, the questions started.

_Who is he?_

_What's he like?_

_C'mon, Sammy. It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone._

And Sam knew Dean wouldn't tell anyone. He knew it. But he couldn't tell him. Really couldn't. 

"I can't. You'll think I'm disgusting." he muttered. Dean sighed, glancing down at his hands, the last time his brother had said that playing through his mind.

* * *

 

_"Dean?" came a small voicce from beside the nine-year-old's bed. He rolled over, looking over at his little brother, his cheeks tearstained, his little body shaking a little. Immediately, the older brother got out of bed, mentally mapping out the room. Remembering where he put the gun._

_It never occured to Dean that it might be odd he could shoot someone at nine. Because hell, he didn't know much better. He didn't realize until much, much later that it wasn't exactly normal._

_"What's wrong, Sammy?" he asked, bending down to his brother's height, a small frown on his face. Sam's bottom lip trembled._

_"I can't tell you. You'll think I'm disgusting!" the little boy replied, and Dean ruffled his hair._

_"Hey, c'mon, Sammy. I could never think you're disgusting. You're my little brother, remember?" he grinned at him. Sam bit his lip._

_"I had an accident." he replied, his voice barely audible. Dean's mouth formed an 'o'._

_"W-well, Sammy, it's okay. I... um... tell you what. You can go change your pyjamas, and sleep with me tonight, okay? And then we'll tell dad in-" he began, but Sam shook his head._

_"No! Don't tell daddy. He'll be angry with me!" he protested. Dean didn't argue with his brother. He was probably right._

_"Alright. I'll fix your bed, okay? And then someone'll clean it up in the morning, and dad doesn't have to know. Go change your pyjamas, and you can come with me, okay? So that you won't get scared again." he checked, smiling encouraginingly at Sam, who nodded slowly._

_As Sam went through to the bathroom, Dean faced the bed, a frown on his face, not sure how to fix it. Eventually, he settled for taking the soiled sheets and, after Sam had finished in the bathroom, putting the sheets in the bath and soaking them in water. When he went back through, Sam was lying in his bed. Dean climbed in beside him, and Sam snuggled into his chest._

_"D-Dean?" he asked, and Dean glanced down._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Am I a coward? For gettin' scared of nightmares?" he asked, looking up at his older brother._

_"No. Of course not. Even I get scared of nightmares, sometimes." Dean replied, and Sam nodded slowly._

_"Okay. I love you, Dean. And I'm glad you'll protect me from the nightmares."_

_"I love you too. And I promise, I'll always protect you, Sammy. I'm Batman, remember?"_

* * *

 

_  
_Dean glanced over at his brother. Hours, and he was no closer to finding out who Sam's crush was. He moved closer, really wishing he was taller than the teenager.

"C'mon, man. Just tell me. I'm not gonna punch him around, seriously. Not unless he breaks your heart, in which I give myself full permission to give him a good kicking." he teased. Sam had to supress a laugh at the image of Dean kicking  _himself._

_  
_"Trust me, Dean. You don't want to know. Just... forget it." he shifted slightly.

"How the hell am I supposed to forget it if you're so worried about telling me?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, before his expression darkened. "He's not a demon, is he?"

Sam shook his head. "No. He's... brilliant. My hero."

Dean couldn't help but feel the coil of jealousy that someone else had taken that title from him.

* * *

 

_Dean would always remember the first time Sam had referred to him as a hero. He'd been six, just starting at school, and apparently had managed to make himself into a target straight away. When Dean saw the boys bullying his little brother, he leaped into action._

_"What're you doing?" he asked one of the older boys, though he was still younger and shorter than Dean.  
_

_"Teaching the rude little squirt a lesson!" the boy replied, laughing with his friends. Dean resisted the urge to punch him straight away._

_"And... why is that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"He's... a new kid, right? When they come up, you're meant to give them a bit of a beating. Shows 'em who's boss!"_

_Dean did punch him then, right in the nose, before kicking him where he knew it would hurt most, and then pulling the boy up so they were face to face._

_"You lay a_ hand _on my brother again, and I swear to god, I'll kill you." he threatened, before letting them go. He quickly felt arms wrap around his waist. He frowned, turning around, before smiling when he noticed it was Sam._

_"You alright, Sammy?" he asked, and his brother nodded._

_"Mhm. You saved me. My hero."_

* * *

 

_  
_"Sounds brilliant. When do I get to meet him?" asked Dean, and Sam shrugged. Dean smirked.

"Who is it? C'mon. Please tell me." 

"No. I'm not telling you."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?!" 

"No!"

_"Please?"_ he asked again, and used his puppy dog eyes. Sam caved, and it all happened very quickly.

"It's you, for god's sake!" he all but yelled.

Sam sighed.

Dean froze. 

And Sam ran from the room.

* * *

_"Are you going to college, Dean?" asked Sam, as Dean was studying, a crease between his eyebrows as he focused._

_"Hm? Oh. Nah. Gotta keep the family business going, make sure dad doesn't go killing himself, y'know?" he replied, glancing over at Sam, who sighed._

_"I'm going to college. I... want to be normal. Get a job." he said, with a shrug. Dean almost growled. Much as he hated to admit it, he'd been noticing his brother in a less-than-brotherly fashion recently, and hated the thought of him leaving to college, and finding some chick, having kids with her. But he reined in his anger._

_"Oh, well. You don't have to decide yet. You never know. You might decide to stay." he replied._ With me _he wanted to add. But knew he couldn't. It would be wrong._

* * *

 

Sam Winchester was crying. 

He hadn't cried in a while, he hadn't had reason to, but now he was on the ground, facing an elevator, with tears rolling down his face. He didn't have to look up when he heard the weight next to him, though he did flinch away from the touch Dean tried to offer in comfort. 

Dean, on the other hand, was trying to stop the soaring of his heart. It was probably just a phase. Sam would grow out of it.

"C'mon, Sammy. You don't, uh, have to worry about it." he said. Comfort. It was so complicated.

"You're hesitanting. See? I told you. You'd think I was disgusting."

"I don't think that." he said, pulling Sam into a hug before he could react. Sam sighed.

"How couldn't you? I mean, I have a crush on  _you._ My own  _brother!"_ he said, voice too weak to be convincing.

Dean sighed. Now or never, he supposed. But he hesitated, and Sam continued.

"You froze! When I told you how I felt, you froze. You hate me." he said, crying again. Dean shook his head.

"I didn't freeze because I hate you Sam." he replied. Sam frowned.

"What... but why else?" he asked. Dean let out a low breath.

"I was shocked..." he began, and Sam cut him off.

"Of course you were! God, I'm such an idiot. Confessing to my own brother. You'll never feel the same way. Who would? I'm not even that-" he said, but this time Dean cut him off.

"No. Don't even finish that sentence." he took in a deep breath. "Sam. You're amazing. You're brilliant. You're smart. For god's sake, who wouldn't like you? You're great." he said, and sighed.

"Everyone likes you. And I am no exception to that rule. Hell, I'm your brother, of course I love you. But... not in the way a brother should." he closed his eyes. "I was shocked you feel the same way."

Both were still for a few moments, before Sam broke the silence.

"What?" 

Dean couldn't help the laugh that broke free.

"I love you, Sammy. And not just as a brother. If you'll have me, I'd love to-" he started to say something he'd wanted to for a while, and was about to protest at the interruption of the well-practised speech.

But he couldn't.

Because the lips now moving against his, were so much sweeter than the words he'd prepared.


End file.
